The Weather Tonight
by Amelia-Maria
Summary: Let's go to sleep without a worry.


Ahh, the things the team might've gotten into during the tournament. Well, they've got to wind down sometime. Please review!

And no, I don't know how to play poker, so the game Yusuke and Kuwabara are playing is nameless. Oh! And I could use a beta.

Disclaimer: Ah, zee YYH? Eez not mine, non.

* * *

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, come here. Where's Hiei? I want him to see this, too."

The dark-haired detective glanced up from his cards – a flush, _finally_ – and gave Kurama a curious frown. "What, why? I'm busy," he said with a thoughtful scowl, turning back to the intense card game. A sigh from the windowsill, which had been Kurama's domain for the past hour or two, broke Yusuke's concentration and he turned around again. "Kurama, I asked you why I had to come over there. I'm _clearly_ about to kick Kuwabara's butt and you're not explaining what the problem is."

"You know, these games have a way of switching its luck around in mere seconds, Urameshi," Kuwabara said stoutly. Yusuke threw him an impish look, then slapped his cards down on the table with a triumphant laugh. "What the-?"

"That clearly means I won, pea-brain!" the dark-haired boy cackled, much to his best friend's horror.

"I thought I might've won that time." Kuwabara sourly handed over to Yusuke a strange-looking demon token that could be used on the expensive hotel vending machines. With the transaction finished, the two boys bounded over to the window to observe what Kurama had been so interested in them seeing.

"Um…?" Yusuke nudged the redhead in confusion.

"Turn off the lights," Kurama explained with a smile, "You'll see." Both of the boys gave the redhead similar wary looks and turned to look for the switch on the wall, only to flinch in surprise when the lights were extinguished.

"Hiei!" Kuwabara choked out, recovering from his shock. "I could've just turned them off like Kurama told me to! Did you have to pop up like that?"

The crimson-eyed little demon had darted over to Kurama's side by then, perched on the far right side of the windowsill with his hands clasped behind his back and a callous gaze directed down over at the orange-haired boy. "I only came because I thought Kurama sighted something important," Hiei quipped, turning his eyes towards the window.

Kurama opened the curtains a little more and gestured for the two human boys to come closer. Yusuke made himself comfortable, crawling up onto the cushion of the window seat and pulling one of his knees to his chest. The cool air in the hotel room rose goosebumps on his arms, which were bare because of the wifebeater he wore over a pair of jeans. Kurama's warmth could be felt at his side, like a beckoning furnace. Discreetly, he inched closer to the fox demon, making room for Kuwabara to clamber up onto the window seat as well.

"What're we looking at?" the dark-haired detective asked eagerly. Kurama smiled and tapped his finger lightly against the glass.

"The stars. They're out tonight."

Kuwabara craned his head to look up at the sky, ignoring Hiei's rejecting scoff. "Whoa, you mean there are stars in Demon World? I thought that it was always going to be, you know, cloudy and stuff. Does it rain, too?"

"Kurama, when you called us all over, I _thought_ you were going to point out something worthwhile," Hiei grumbled, moving his arms from behind his back to fold over his chest. He was glaring ungratefully up at the sky. Kurama gave him a patient look.

"This _is_ worthwhile, Hiei," the redhead responded, giving Yusuke and Kuwabara an encouraging quirk of the corner of his mouth. "I haven't seen stars here in a very long time, much less any other sort of weather. It sort of brightens things, don't you think?"

Yusuke tilted his head to the side, as if trying to see the sky at a different angle. "I dunno, Kurama. They're just stars to me."

"Well, I think they make me feel kinda hopeful," Kuwabara said firmly, "Like, nothing can go wrong now that we've seen somethin' like this. You just don't know how to be insightful, Urameshi. You're all bricks in the brain."

"You just run your mouth and not expect me to do something, don't you?" Yusuke warned, shooting Kuwabara a glare. The boys traded threatening looks before Kurama's soft chuckle tore them out of it.

"Let's save some of that hope for tomorrow, shall we, Kuwabara?" Kurama coaxed.

The room fell silent. Yusuke's head drooped, his eyes threatening to close. When he tipped over far enough to accidently bang his head on Kurama's shoulder, he woke with a start, much to Kuwabara's amusement. The two boys started bickering, then arguing, then wrestling in the middle of the dark room. Kurama and Hiei stayed at the window for a long while, listening to the two boys' fighting dwindle from thumps, to curses, and then to the soft respirations of sleep. The redhead glanced over his shoulder at the boys, smiling lightly when he found them splayed across the furniture.

"I still don't see why you called us over to look at some stars," Hiei griped, but Kurama didn't respond, because he knew that the fire demon hadn't torn his eyes away from the sky for the entire time.


End file.
